


Benched

by magpieinthesky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven short scenes of Clark's life where Centennial Park's lovely benches take center stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through season 4 of Smallville, I suppose. Beyond that is sort of AU future-ish. Written for the 12 Days of Clois "Somewhere in Metropolis" Challenge, prompt: City Park.

**1992**  
Centennial Park was filled with families enjoying the sunny day, and the air was abuzz with talk of the Monarchs game.

“And did you see the way Montgomery slid into home? That was incredible!” Jonathan smiled as his boy relived the game for the ninth time.

“Yes, son, I saw it,” he chuckled.

Clark gripped his father’s hand and jumped up onto a park bench as they passed it. “Now I’m as tall as you!”

“Not any more, you’re not!” Jonathan grabbed his son around the waist, spinning him away from the bench, the six year old shrieking with laughter.

 **2000**  
“Now this is what I’m talking about! Industrial jungles, the smells of the city assaulting your senses, and the proper amount of green enclosed as parks,” Chloe crowed triumphantly, collapsing onto a bench with her friends and taking out her sack lunch.

“I don’t know, Chloe; I prefer the country. Nothing signaling where to sit or stand, and no lights telling you where you can or can’t walk around...” Clark abandoned his argument to bite into his sandwich.

Pete smirked. “That’s right, no one’s going to make a city slicker out of my boy; leave the city ladies to me!”

 **2003**  
Clark slumped onto a bench and dropped his head in his hands. _My fault. My fault. My fault_. It was at times like these, when it was night, the city was relatively quiet, and he didn't have to look over his shoulder lest someone recognize him, when Clark really took stock of his life. A dead baby sibling. Distraught parents. A dead best friend. An evil biological father who wanted him to conquer. He had no one positive in his life any more: he was destined to be alone. Slipping on the class ring, he thought, _It's better this way._

 **2012**  
Clark couldn't believe it. He had seen many expressions cross her face over the years, but this look of admiration he had never before seen directed at him was at once unnerving and exhilarating. He schooled his expression carefully into a stern one as he touched down in the middle of Centennial Park.

“Next time, try being a bit more careful, Miss Lane,” and with a wink, he lifted up into the sky again.

Once he dared to look back, he had the satisfaction of seeing Lois lose control of her legs and sit down heavily on a nearby bench.

 **2013**  
Clark bit into his hot dog and wandered into the park on the first nice day since the Weather Wizard had ended his reign of terror on Metropolis. Clark had yet to restock his refrigerator after Bart had ransacked it during his stay.

Not long after Clark sat down to people-watch, a figure blocked his view.

“Before you say anything, Smallville, listen up. I'm going to say something that I don't normally say. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I've learned my lesson and won't make the same mistake again. Partners?” She stuck out her hand expectantly.

Clark grinned. “Partners.”

 **2014**  
“Are you sure that's all you saw?” Lois was dangerously close to losing her patience, but the informant wasn't budging.

“I'm sure,” the man insisted, looking around nervously. “I knew the park was too public for this! I need to get out of here now.”

As Lois rushed to reassure him, Clark heard the click of the safety being released.

“Get down,” he shouted, pushing the two behind a park bench. As a shot rang out and screams filled the air, Clark departed, tugging at his tie. Later, a white-faced Lois warned him never to run off like that again.

 **2015**  
“I am telling you, Smallville, there is no way anyone would side with you on this, and you know it.”

“I refuse to accept that, Lois. Give me one good reason why I should.”

“Why?” Lois spluttered. “Because I said so, that's why!”

“What a well reasoned argument! In that case, I win because I'm taller than you,” Clark loomed smugly over her, smirking.

“Not any more, you're not!” She grabbed Clark's shoulder, using it as leverage to jump to and stand on the bench. Clark squinted up at her beaming down at him, dispute forgotten, and he just _knew_.


End file.
